El Momento Esperado
by Rage-Chan
Summary: Te quitare las orejas cuando seas todo un hombre" dijo Soubi hace ya seis años. En su cumpleaños numero 18 Ritsuka se da cuenta de lo valioso que le ha dado la vida. Segundo Cap: Amor Fin
1. Amistad

" **El momento esperado**** "**

**The Loveless fanfic**

Lentamente abrió sus parpados, viendo ahora un nuevo día frente a el, se estiro y se froto los ojos con suavidad, para luego sentarse en la cama, todo su cuarto estaba en orden, miro hacia la pared, donde tenía pegadas las fotos de todos aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino y habían y seguían ayudándolo a entender esta vida, había pasado momentos inigualables al lado de sus amigos, momentos que nunca olvidaría, siempre que había tenido miedo de olvidar estos lo ayudaban sabiendo bien que si llegase a olvidar ellos se lo recordarían, así pues le echo un vistazo a todas las fotografías incluyendo aquella fotografía de su hermano.

_Seimei…_

Pensó su nombre con tristeza repitiéndolo incesantemente, recordando de nuevo aquello que le dijo antes de morir "_mi verdadero nombre es Beloved" _algo que nunca olvidaría, y jamás lo olvido, paso grandes momentos al lado de su hermano quien en ese entonces lo era todo para el, no pudo evitar pensar que si Seimei estuviera vivo ese día hubiera empezado totalmente diferente…

-Kuso- espeto cuando vio la hora, ya era tarde, se perdió tiempo entre sus recuerdos, ya tenia que irse al colegio, se metió en la ducha dejando que su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el agua fresca, se fue rápido se puso el uniforme de la escuela, y atrancando la puerta con seguro de su departamento…

Camino normalmente dejando que los recuerdos ese día lo envolvieran, era un día especial y no podía llegar tarde o al menos eso pensaba como fuera, estaba simplemente feliz, como siempre llevaba colgada su cámara digital, tenía que enmarcar los hermosos recuerdos para ese día (aunque seguía tomando fotos ya no lo hacia tanto, normalmente unas 5 fotos cada vez que salía con sus amigos y esas simplemente eran para recordar un poco y pasárselas a los demás), ya podía divisar a lo lejos su colegio, así que se apresuro a llegar…

-Ritsuka-kun…!!- se escucho a lo lejos- Ritsuka-kun…aquí estamos!!

Ritsuka volteo para ver a la portadora de esa voz, pudo ver a sus amigos Yuiko y Yayoi enfrente del portón, el iba con sus amigos a la escuela aún, con el paso del tiempo se volvieron más unidos, y por ende siempre iban a la misma escuela no importa que pasara y por raras casualidades aun les tocaba la misma aula a los tres, y su maestra de primaria, aún se reunían con ella, claro en las tardes que necesitaban consejo o para hablar simplemente. Llego hasta a sus compañeros y los saludo de la mano bueno a Yayoi si pero no contó con que Yuiko sorpresivamente lo abrazo con fuerza…

-Kyaaa!!...Ritsuka-kun, hoy es un día especial debes estar muy contento..!- Le dijo y al separarse lo miro a la cara con una sonrisa sincera y un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, como diciéndole " me alegro mucho por ti "…

-Si, mi querida Yuiko tiene mucha razón debes estar feliz Aoyagi, después de todo hoy cumples dieciocho años…-

-Tienes razón-sonrío mientras vio como Yayoi quería tomar la cintura de Yuiko y esta lo rechazaba aun todavía – pero no creo que contento o feliz sean la palabra más indicada para hoy…

Sus amigos lo miraron preocupado, Ritsuka solo sonrío levemente como diciendo "todo esta bien no se preocupen", como fuese las clases pasaron rápido, como era de saberse estaban ahora en el 6 semestre de Preparatoria, el colegio era de un simple uniforme negro y para las mujeres igual claro que a estas se les distinguía por la falda, ya en la hora de irse, se apresuraron para salir de clases, después de todo como era el cumpleaños de Ritsuka tenían sus amigos planeado llevarlo a comer después de clases…

Ritsuka, miraba lento y algo aburrido un restaurante ni tan lujoso pero no tan modesto que sus amigos habían rentado para la ocasión, si, todo un restaurante solo para ellos, la entrada estaba decorada con una pancarta que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Ritsuka", que en las esquinas estaba dibujadas unas caras chibi de Yuiko y Yayoi, con globos de colores, y cintas por todas partes, con una leve movimiento pudo observar que adentro también estaba muy decorado, demasiado para su gusto pero no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo quien podría conseguir amigos como los que el tenia.

-Yuiko-chan creo que esto es demasiado, ¿no crees que exageraste con esto de mi cumpleaños?- dijo al entrar y ver el lugar bien y la comida servida ya junto con los meseros a un lado para cualquier capricho que se les ocurriera…

-Iie, claro que no- contesto mientras hablaba con el dueño acerca de al parecer otra pequeña sorpresa, o tal vez de lo que era necesario para ese día y que tuviera listo todo, como fuera ella si estaba feliz – Ritsuka recuerda que hoy es tu cumpleaños, y pues solo quisimos darte las felicidades como todo un adulto debe…- le sonrío amablemente.

Así todos comenzaron a celebrar, comieron bastante bien, entre risas, juegos, comida derramada, felicitaciones y muchas bromas, en ese momento no podría estar más feliz de los amigos que tenía pero faltaba algo o alguien más bien, pero hasta ahora y apenas fue que lo noto, pero no era que se hubiera olvidado de él, eso era algo ue jamás haría pues ¿Cómo hacerlo?, mas bien lo que ahora que lo pensaba al principio creyo que tal vez era una fiesta solo de amigos, pero ahora que se detenía para reflexionar, recordó que su amiga Yuiko sabia de su relación con aquel hombre y que siempre era invitado a donde fueran, aunque la decisión de que fuera o no erradicaba siempre en Ritsuka.

Soubi…

Susurro para él mientras veía su reflejo en el cristal del restauran ya bajando la mirada sin darse cuenta, lo estaba a empezando a hasta a extrañar ¿La razón? Era muy difícil imaginar un dia sin él o si no que su teléfono móvil sonase por las llamadas o mensajes, ese hombre se había metido lo suficiente a su vida y hasta en algo más, siempre que se veian platicaban y a veces el cuerpo escurridizo del mayor lo tomaba abrazándolo, a veces en ocaciones se colaban esos labios cálidos en sus mejillas enrojecidas del contacto, pero los cumpleaños ¿Cómo olvidarlos?...desde que Soubi estaba con él hasta eso había cambiado, además de que con su llegada también encontró a sus ahora más preciados amigos, a diferencia de los besos en la mejilla robados en aquellos días en que el cumplía un año más de existir, después de las pequeñas reuniones de siempre en la celebración, Soubi era el último en irse, apenas se quedaban solos lo tomaba de las caderas y suavemente lo empujaba hacia una pared o a un sillón ante la mirada sorprendida y confundida que adornaba el sonrojado rostro de Ritsuka, se miraban fijamente, estando tan cerca que casi podían saborear sus alientos, algo que Soubi detenía acortando el poco espacio que les quedaba y besándolo en los labios, un simple pero cálido contacto, lo besaba con ternura y amor, Ritsuka cinco segundos después cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar el contacto mientras pasaba sus manos sobre la espalda de Soubi deseando que el final nunca llegase y gimiendo cuando el ponía su pierna en medio de las suyas rozando su intimidad, abrazándose y besándose con pasión discreta pero siempre ocurría igual, justo cuando Ritsuka estaba más exitado Soubi se paraba para irse lentamente saliendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejándolo con la mirada confundida y el rostro encendido.

-Maldito Soubi- siempre decía él ya envuelto en las sabanas al sentir su entrepierna despierta y las imágenes de Soubi y él producidas por el contacto de antes y sin olvidar que solía pasar sus manos por sus labios aun tibios y latentes recordando el beso que siempre le era dado año con años en esas ocasiones.

-¡Y ahora una gran sorpresa de parte de todos nosotros!- La voz de Yuiko lo hizo regresar a la realidad de aquellos recuerdos vergonzosos pero buenos, miro a su amiga quien estaba realmente feliz y lo animaba a parase de la silla para ir a ver su "sorpresa".

-Ven Ritsuka-kun rápido – ella lo jalaba del brazo fuertemente para llevarlo al centro del restaurante donde la pared parecía falsa obviamente había algo detrás o lo habría – Ahora una gran sorpresa- grito Yuiko con emoción, tal vez era ella la que estaba mas emocionada con todo aquello que el mismo cumpleañero.

Ella era una amiga maravillosa, siempre lo ayudaba, lo aconsejaba, le daba animos pero tal vez lo que apreciaba mas es que le demostraba que siempre contaria con ella no importara lo que pasase y que con su personalidad alegre y un tanto juguetona, alegraba a cualquiera y con su intelecto no más alla de lo normal estaba seguro de que había tan siquiera un poco sus días y su vida.

Los pensamientos a su siempre amiga se suspendieron al vez aquella pared falsa abrirse con un raro mecanismo, dejando ver algo que salía de ella, primero se veian unos colores y luego una enorme caja, su cara como ya se lo imaginaran era una de lo "lo típico" o "No tenias que hacer eso…", " es muy vergonzoso", por que era una caja de regalo gigante con un enorme moño forrado de caras chibi de Ritsuka.

Ante la cara medio sorprendida de Ritsuka, la totalmente emocionada de Yuiko, y la confiada de Yayoi, y los demás chismosos de los empleados, la enorme caja se abrió dejando un lluvia de serpentinas y confeti para mostrar…

-SORPRE…jajajaj, Felicidades Ritsuka-kun- dijo nerviosamente Yuiko cuando al abrirse la caja mostro un pastel solitario ahí en el centro del regalo mientras los adornos caian lentamente, miro al festejado quien levantaba su pastel casi sin expresión o mas bien algo confundido, corrió hacia donde Yayoi susurrando cosas como - ¿Dónde rayos esta…?...le dije que era hoy a las cinco…hasta hable a su trabajo…kyaa todo se arruino…

Ritsuka se quedo estatico mientras levantaba su pastel, lo normal que el pensaba era que "alguien" saldría con ese pastel en las manos, un minuto ¿estaba pensando en Soubi acaso?, para que negarlo si en verdad quería verlo y sin pensarlo recordó los cumpleaños anteriores donde siempre al final Soubi le daba aquel beso, lo enloquecía totalmente pues el calor de sus labios contra los suyos, esta lengua ligeramente amarga de cigarrillo y esas manos que por mas que se lavara siempre olian a pinturas era lo mejor de su vida.

-¿Rit-chan?, ¿Qué pasa?- solo lo llamaba asi cuando estaba preocupada o bien cuando necesitaba algo, pero es que el se había quedado inmóvil ahí con aquel pastel sin evocar palabra alguna.

-Ah, no es nada- dijo riendo nerviosamente totalmente sonrojado pues se dio cuenta de que había estado fantaseando con Soubi esperando su llegada, ¿en verdad deseaba tanto verlo?, bueno aunque ya no recordaba un momento en el que aquel hombre de rubios cabellos y esbelta figura no haya estado a su lado y ese dia no lo había visto para nada.

Luego de unas cuantas risas y embarradas de pastel por fin empezaba a oscurecer, la fiesta estaba poco a poco llegando a su fin, con los contratiempos y todo "era una fiesta" se decía Ritsuka, en claro ejemplo que tenia unos amigos buenos y valiosos.

-Felicidades Ritsuka-kun, adiós- fue lo ultimo que dijo Yuiko antes de cerrar con broche de oro la fiesta y partir a casa seguida por su puesto por Yayoi (N/A: que mala soy ni siquiera le doy oportunidad en este fic, pero bueno el no me cae tan bien…XD)

"Que buenos amigos" pensó Ritsuka mientras rebobinaba el camino hacia su departamento, era un dia raro y a la vez un tanto triste, pues se había divertido tanto pero Soubi no estuvo junto a él, de repente paro en seco...¿Por que últimamente pensaba tanto en el?

**0000**

Minna-san ahora les traigo este fanfic, el primero que hago de Yaoi y lo quise hacer de Loveless por el asunto de las orejas que todas hemos fantaseado tal vez alguien diga "Otro mas" pero aun asi estoy preparada, aquí me concentre en el cumpleaños 18 de nuestro neko pues es la edad donde se considera hombre en muchas partes del mundo.

Si lo se ahora este primer capitulo es muy leve pero el segundo entra nuestro Soubi y habrá lemmon al por mayor, aquí me concentre en la amistad claramente y mas en Yuiko pues a mi me cae realmente bien y tal vez por que durante un año yo fui toda una Ritsuka y la verdad me alegro tanto por que yo tuve a un Yuiko (con esa personalidad toda alocada) que me ayudo tanto y que aun recuerdo con ternura, mi mejor amiga por cierto.!

Disfrutenlo.!

Rage Kirihara


	2. Amor

**El Momento Esperado**

**By:Rage Kirihara**

**Capitulo II: Amor**

Seguía caminando en lo oscuro de esa ya noche, si pensaba mucho en Soubi, desde hace tiempo empezó a tener cierto sentimiento por él pero no podía decirlo o más bien aún no estaba seguro que era exactamente lo que sentía hacia él, agregando también que Soubi siempre le decía que lo amaba pero él se sentía siempre impotente de no poder corresponder igual, pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir lo que en verdad quería ese día de Soubi era sentir sus manos calientes en su rostro y aquel beso lleno de cariño y pasión de cada vez.

Alejando los pensamientos de su mente se dispuso a entrar a su apartamento, busco la llave en su bolsillo para entrar pero en un segundo se dio cuenta de algo "_la cerradura ha sido forzada " _ pensó con algo de temor mientras entraba lentamente y a tientas en la oscuridad el interruptor de luz, una vez encontrado por más que intentaba las luces de su apartamento no se podían prender y si definitivamente estaba raro y sintió algo de miedo, pensó e imagino un montón de situaciones de robo pero reparo en algo: él no tenía cosas que realmente valiera la pena robar, al final se fue con la idea de que a los ladrones no les importa que robar o que no cualquier cosa sirve.

No había ni vidrios rotos, ni cosas regadas en el suelo, rastros de arma, la cama desacomodada como suele pasar en la películas de acción o misterio, nada, todo estaba tal cual lo dejo, estaba algo cansado de tanto que había sucedido hoy, la fiesta lo dejo agotado y ahora solo quería descansar por lo que no le dio mucha importancia a todo eso, luego lo averiguaría hasta que escucho un ruido poco común y se puso en guardia, vio una imagen larga, refinada y alta en frente de el, no era un ladrón ni nada, era…

-Soubi…- dijo al verlo ahí parado ahora entendía un poco el había sido el que había entrado así nada mas probablemente solo para disculparse por que aquel hombre rubio si que tenia que dar una disculpa, se acordó de su día y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por que ahí en frente miro el cuerpo de su peleador y con el pantalón de mezclilla negra pegada junto con una blusa blanca casi transparente por la lluvia.

Interiormente Ritsuka pensaba que ese día Soubi se veía mas guapo que nunca, mas no advirtió cuando las manos de él empezaron a acariciarle el cabello jugueteando con el, dio un profundo suspiro a la vez que cerraba lentamente sus ojos para disfrutar la caricia, pues era imposible no sentirse así cuando estaba sintiendo en su cuello la respiración tranquila y cortante de Soubi, este se dio cuenta de sus reacciones y seductoramente le recorrió la cara con sus labios dando pequeños besos en sus ojos, en esas mejillas inocentemente sonrojadas hasta dar con sus labios, y compartir así ese beso que ambos necesitaban tanto.

-Sou…bi- dijo entrecortadamente, sentía que su cuerpo vibraba a cada toque, lo estaba quemando por completo, todo su cuerpo ardía en ¿deseo?, no tenia tiempo para pensar ahora solo deseaba que él lo siguiera tocando, su luchador entendió bien el mensaje o no era mas bien entenderlo pues él tampoco estaba conciente, después de ese beso con sus manos estaba levemente acariciándolo por encima de la ropa oyendo esos leves gemidos que para él eran la mejor música, se alejo un poco y observo a su Ritsuka con el cabello un tanto desarreglado, la ropa desacomodada, la respiración agitada y sus mejillas encendidas, moviendo su cuerpo en busca de aún mas contacto y Soubi estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

-Ahh..¿Que haces? – pudo apenas esbozar Ritsuka, Soubi ya lo había llevado hasta la cama, donde lo coloco con sumo cuidado como si de fuera una figura de porcelana que se rompería, una vez ahí, Soubi lentamente se subía a la cama, le dio un beso rápido pero cariñoso a su neko y bajando comenzó a besar sus caderas mientras sus manos le quitaban la playera, Ritsuka tenia que admitirlo realmente le estaba gustando todo aquello que sentía es más sabia que algo debajo de el estaba despertando gracias todas aquellas caricias dulces.

Besaba parte de su abdomen dejando marcas rojas en su piel y la parte superior de su neko sin ropa-Feliz Cumpleaños Ritsuka- dijo con una voz sensual mientras pegaba sus labios con los de su amado amo, saboreo un poco sus labios y cuando pensó que había llegado el momento introdujo su lengua lentamente atrapando la de Ritsuka en una lucha hambrienta de lujuria que ahora tenia lugar en sus bocas, se oyó un gemido ahogado por parte del menor, pero claro si Soubi prácticamente le estaba haciendo el amor en la boca, lanzo un suspiro cuando él alzo su mano y apretó su miembro.

- ¿Qué crees que haces..?- Alcanzo a decir apenas viendo como el rubio le estaba sonriendo con malicia y al tiempo que seguía besándolo con una pasión desenfrenada una de sus manos acariciaba la hombría del cumpleañero y la otra acariciaba sus pezones que poco a poco se tornaron duros.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace seis años, cuando nos conocimos?- fue lo único que dijo mientras le termino de sacar la blusa, estaba mas que feliz, Ritsuka ni siquiera había protestado y no estaba haciendo intento por detenerlo ¿Hace cuanto llevaba esperando aquello?.

Gemidos salían de su boca, sentía algo raro que le dolía, algo que sentía atrapado entre sus ropas, no podía explicar el mar de sensaciones que tenia pero sabia que le agradaba bastante que fuera Soubi el que se las provocara – ¿A que te refieres? – se tapo la boca ahogando otro gemido, ya tenia toda la cara encendida y gotas de sudor ya estaban su frente.

-Te dije que te quitaría las orejas cuando fueras un hombre- al decir esto le saco los pantalones a Ritsuka, viendo complacido el ya excitado aquel excitado miembro, Ritsuka invadido por la pena trato de taparse pero él se lo impidió – Esto te gustara- fue lo único que dijo antes de proceder a devorar su cuello, una mano de el estaba en empujando la cabeza del neko para darle mas acceso y la otra acariciaba su vientre.

-Ahhh…- trato de taparse la boca pero ese gemido lucho por salir, la visión de Soubi metiéndose su miembro a la boca lo estaba volviendo loco, y más al sentir la lengua de este recorriendo cada parte de su intimidad, succionando fuertemente, las caricias que le daba en las caderas que además las deslizaba para sentirlo mejor acabaron en que Ritsuka se vino en la boca de él.

Soubi por su parte no podía estar mas complacido y trago todo lo que pudo de la semilla de él, relamiéndose sus labios ante la mirada hermosa, encantadora e inocente que tenia su amado Ritsuka después del orgasmo - ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto con la respiración algo entre cortada, - Solo, te hago sentir bien, pero no te apures, lo que vendra será mucho mejor- dijo con una sonrisa cuando sin aviso lo volteo en la cama empezando a lamer toda su espalda, causando apropósito que su amo volviese a ponerse duro de nuevo, comenzó poco a poco a bajar hasta que llego donde quería, se quito rápidamente la camisa y desabotono sus pantalones.

Ritsuka quien jamás había hecho cosas como esas se espanto un poco al oír la cremallera del pantalón de Soubi, aunque de ningún modo pudo evitar que su habitación antes tranquila en ese momento se convirtiera en una orquesta de gemidos por su parte cuando sintió la lengua del mayor moverse dentro de él, apretaba las sabanas lo más que podía no pudiendo aguantar el remolino de excitación dentro de él.

-Relájate un poco- le oyó decir mientras sentía como él tomaba sus caderas con dulzura, sus ojos se desorbitaron por completo y aguanto unas lagrimillas de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que unos dedos intrusos habían entrado en su cuerpo – Solo te preparo – Ritsuka solo asintió levemente, mientras pensaba que Soubi estaba siendo en realidad muy dulce con él, de repente ahogo un grito de dolor al nota que Soubi había ya introducido su miembro en él, una mar de gemidos inundo la habitación, Ritsuka jadeaba y gemía sin parar por que a pesar de el dolor que no había sido tanto había sido reemplazado por un placer inigualable al momento en que Soubi estaba masturbándolo y atendiendo cada parte de ese cuerpo que siempre deseo tener, embistiéndolo de manera lenta al principio pero al ver como su amo movía cada ve más las caderas y se arqueaba para poder sentirlo más ajustaba el ritmo.

"Esto es tan…me estoy volviendo loco" pensaba Ritsuka ante tanto placer que le producía Soubi, realmente se sentía bien, y pensar que solo esperaba otro beso e insinuación al principio y ahora todo había cambiado, sus sentimientos ahora si…

- Ah…!!Soubi!! – dijo casi gritándolo a sentir llegar a la gloria, sintiendo ese calido liquido dentro de el casi resbalándose en sus piernas, Soubi salio de el y Ritsuka ya cansado solo se tiro en la cama y se dispuso a dormir que sucedió en solo un instante.

Lo miraba dormir, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, después de todo se contuvo durante seis años y esperaba personalmente haber durado mas que eso, según el hacerle el amor estaba planeado e iba a detallar todo para su primera vez pero después se arrepintió de semejante idea pues no quería que la ahora buena relación que llevaban se arruinara, no imagino que frustrado iría a hacerle aquello.

Si, sentía algo de culpa, miraba el cielo estrellado desde la ventana, se giro para ver a Ritsuka quien dormía placidamente entre las sabanas, cuando sus orejas y cola se iluminaban por una extraña luz para desaparecerlas por completo, de algún modo eso le hizo pensar que había cometido un error, quitarle su inocencia, algo tan sagrado, de repente su cabeza empezó a preguntarse si él tenia el derecho o era suficiente para su pequeño pero alejo esos pensamientos ya que los considero algo tontos.

Ritsuka se despertó un poco moviéndose un tanto entre las sabanas, un dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, se tapo con la cara al recordar lo que había hecho unas horas atrás con Soubi, busco su cuerpo con la mirada y lo encontró ahí parado iluminado por la luz lunar mirando hacia la ventana con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-¿Te desperté?, lo siento- dijo Soubi quien se había volteado al oír el leve sonido de las sabanas.

-No, no te preocupes, es solo…- un pequeño sonido de dolor se escapo de entre sus labios cuando trato de incorporarse en la cama.

Su luchador al ver aquello se acerco rápidamente ayudándolo para que no se hiciera daño – Creo que me pase un poco, lo siento – su voz estaba entrecortada con un todo que Ritsuka jamás había oído contando que su mirada estaba hacia abajo.

-Soubi..¿Te arrepientes?- lo tomo de las mejillas obligando a Soubi a verlo frente a frente, cuya mirada denotaba algo triste en ella, sin esperarlo Soubi lo abrazo dulcemente.

-De eso me arrepiento, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, haría esto otra vez- dijo durante el abrazo, su neko lo abrazo también con ternura como a un niño pequeño, ese momento era el que tanto había esperado- Soubi…Te amo…

**0000**

-Te juro que si lo llego a ver ¡!LO MATO!!, no puedo creer aun que haya faltado al cumpleaños de Rit-chan!!- se quejaba Yuiko al día siguiente en las puertas del instituto, la sorpresa que por cierto le llevo meses de planificación no había servido de nada, y tanto con lo que se esforzó ahorrando y pidiendo favores bueno con lo que paso…

- Tranquila Yuiko-chan, él es un adulto, bueno no te diré que muy responsable será pero seguro tiene una buena razón- decia con voz paciente tratando que calmarla Yayoi quien bueno también había esperado grandes cosas de aquella fiesta planeada pero bueno que se le podía hacer, no todo siempre sale como uno quiere- Escucha velo por el lado bue…

-¡¡¡¿Cuál lado bueno?!!!- refunfuñaba mientras veía que Yayoi estaba como petrificado viendo algo, mientas le pasaba la mano a modo de que reaccionaba y nada, lo miraba con mirada curiosa en lo que Yayoi salio de su transe para poner un sonrisa complicita y malvada a la vez.

-El lado bueno Yuiko-san sería que para Ritsuka el más importante de la fiesta…-su voz tenia algo de alarde en ella por lo que Yuiko se extraño más- diría que si se la paso bastante bien-terminando con sarcasmo señalándole a la confundida neko a un par que iba llegando y no eran nada más ni nada menos que Ritsuka con paso torpe mirada hacia el suelo con las mejillas de un ligero rosa, detrás de él Soubi sonriendo con las manos como listas para atrapar si su neko se caía.

Yuiko se volteo y lo que vio, sus mejillas se colorearon y se tapo la boca con sorpresa- Rit-chan pero pero…TUS PRECIOSAS OREJAS NO ESTAN!!

**0000**

**Haro!**

Ya se que todos quereis matarme por los siglos que tarde pero bueno aquí esta! Aunquen o deberia de haberlo terminado hoy puesto que tengo las manos hechas espaguetti por tanta tarea que me dejaron pero la conciencia ya me mataba al tener esto sin terminar!

Hasta la proxima!

Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
